


Razze diverse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mondo animale [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Furry, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cosa succede se ad amarsi sono un moscerino e un'aragosta?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/F Fantasyverse, size difference (sono di specie diverse con tutte le complicazioni che conseguono).

Razze diverse

"Fammi capire bene. Tu quando baci aspiri?" chiese Sam. Si sfilò le chele dalle mani e le appoggiò sulla cassapanca di madreperla.  
"Sì. I moscerini passano così lo sperma" rispose Nami. Le sue antenne fremettero, facendo ondeggiare i suoi voluminosi codini.  
"Ah" disse Sam, togliendosi il lungo vestito rosso fuoco.  
"Perché voi no?” domandò Nami, sbarazzandosi dell’intimo di pizzo grigio che la stringeva, arrossandole la pelle.  
No" rispose Sam, iniziando a togliersi il carapace.  
Nani sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.  
"Che diamine fai? Ti stacchi il corpo?!" strepitò, facendo frullare le ali.  
"Me la tolgo fino a che non abbiamo finito. La mia specie fa così" rispose Sam.  
Assurdo" disse l'altra, accavallando le gambe lunghissime.  
La donna aragosta si legò i capelli arancioni con un foulard, senza placche la sua pelle era bianca lattea, oltre che liscia. Nani le accarezzò i seni, vedendo che l'altra reagiva ad ogni suo tocco, la sua cute era sensibile e delicata. Le passò la lingua lunga addosso, leccandola vigorosamente, Sam si lasciava andare a strilletti acuti, coprendosi le nudità con le mani.  
Nani sorrise, facendo fremere le antenne.  
< In questo momento è bella come non lo è stata mai > pensò.   
"Vuoi che smetta?" chiese.  
Sam negò con il capo, le prese la mano e si fece penetrare dalle dita lunghe di Nami. Gettò indietro la testa, i suoi seni fremettero, i capezzoli erano turgidi.

Nami la penetrò con tutte le dita della mano, tenendola stretta a sé con l’altro braccio, baciandole il collo. Impallidì vedendo che le stava arrossando la pelle.

“Ti prego… continua” la implorò Sam.

Nami annuì e continuò a stuzzicarla fino a farla venire, Sam si abbandonò contro di lei.

“La-lasciami…” esalò.

“Cadrai” disse Nami, la voce arrocchita dal piacere.

“Devo ritornare nel mio guscio” disse Sam.

Nami la baciò con foga e aspirò, Sam sgranò gli occhi, la sua lingua rimase bloccata tra i denti della donna moscerino che continuò a succhiare, la issò e la stese sul letto. Si separò da lei, sentendola ansimare rumorosamente.

Nami recuperò i pezzi del guscio e li mise sul letto, Sam si rivestì rapidamente, rossa in volto, ingoiando rumorosamente aria.

“S-scusa… non ho saputo resistere” gemette Nami, gli occhi liquidi.

“Sono complicazioni dovute alla specie… però non è stato male…” sussurrò Sam, finendo la vestizione. Si nascose sotto il lenzuolo.

Nami saltellò sul posto e fece frullare le ali.

“Ammetto di no… qualsiasi cosa è stupenda con te” disse. S’infilò a sua volta sotto il lenzuolo e le due si abbracciarono, stringendosi a vicenda.


	2. Jack, la mantide sfortunata

Jack, la mantide sfortunata

 

Jack fece frullare le ali sulla schiena e, con la zampa ripiegata, si lisciò la cravatta che indossava. Batté un paio di volte gli occhi, grandi quanto la sua testa e fece frullare le chele alla sua bocca, sospirando.

“Chissà se mi prenderanno, questa volta. Sono già tre colloqui che fallisco” gemette.

Passò di fianco a un albero e alzò il capo, guardò il cielo azzurro solcato da nuvole candide, intravedeva la parte finale di diversi grattacieli di vetro. Avvertì un forte dolore e chinò il capo, un’altra mantide religiosa lo aveva spintonato per passare, travolgendogli la zampa spezzata, ben stretta nel gesso.

“Non sembra una giornata fortunata” gemette.

 

[109].

 


End file.
